A FANGtastic editorial: Worth DYING for
by Thenonamedone
Summary: Slayers and Vampires. What more is needed? When a young slayer goes to Louisiana for a job project as a editor/interviewer for a top-notch magazine, she meets a vampire that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Work, work, work**

Lena quickly threw things into her purse as she ran out her apartment. She was late and her boss was not going to be happy about this reoccurring 'problem'. This was the fourth time this month that she was late and as an editor's assistant that was not something that was looked upon. Lena work at ITNews, the hottest magazine that was in America with stories ranging from the hottest fashion trends to the latest celebrity that ate a little too many hamburgers. Her boss, Dave I. Ed. (Dave Illington Editor. Or just David :p), was the head editor and he always wanted Lena to be there before he was with a Venti cup of steaming hot Caramel Macchiato with extra foam, two shots of vanilla, and no whip cream.

Being twenty minutes late was not going to help how her boss saw her, a short, annoying girl who 'never' got anything right. With her boss always complaining about her it is surprising that she still has her job. This bugged everyone at the office, everyone had there own thought to why she was still there. The rumors ranged anywhere from how she slept with the boss to her blackmailing him.

As Lena walked into the office, people stared at her with disgusted faces. No one liked her and everyone wanted her out of the office. They even nicknamed her the disaster because she could do nothing right and when ever she did do something, someone else had to go and clean up the mess and re-do everything.

As she reached her desk she suddenly realized she had forgotten Dave's caramel macchiato. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhit" she whispered so no one would hear except Dave did hear because just then he walked in.

"You forgot again didn't you" he said with a sigh "Jeanette, go get me a caramel macchiato." He said to the closest person next to him.

Jeanette glared at Lena as she slowly got up and head towards the door.

"I'm so sorry, I was running late and I…" Lena tried to explain

"forgot?" Dave completed her sentence for her

"umm yea…."

"I don't why I still let you be my assistant when you defiantly can not do anything right. This is really getting to be a problem Lena, you are always late and you forget my caramel macchiato and you can never do anything right."

Lena was scared now, was Dave going to fire her? She need the paycheck and she it now to pay off her house mortgage.

"Well I do have something for you to do tonight and I hope you do not mess it up, there has been talk about how that vampire bar in Louisiana, what was the city again? New Orleans? Shreveport? Yes, it was Shreveport. Anyways, apparently this bar is the new hot thing for youth and anyone who wants to have fun. I want you to go and do a story on it, with pictures and everything. You got it?"

Lena was confused, "Why me? Are you not scared that I'm going to mess something up?"

Dave chuckled "Yes I scared Lena, I'm very scared that is why I am going to tell you that if you mess up tonight, then you are going to lose your job. I was going to get someone else to do this but no one wants to go so you're the only one. Oh and your plan leaves in one hour so get ready." He said as he left for his office.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter : P

Chapter 2: FANGtasia

Shreveport was different from New York City Lena thought, completely different. Looking at her surroundings, she finally made it to her motel room, even though she was on a job trip, the person responsible for booking her room and other things decided to book the worst things like a 1star motel room next to construction and in the middle of nowhere.

It was 3:00, two hours until sunset, so Lena decided to take a walk around the city to find out exactly where the bar was. Finding it was not hard since it basically stood out from everything surrounding it. If with the lights out the bar with its big letters that spell out "FANGTASIA" definitely caught Lena's eye. She spent the rest of her afternoon walking around downtown Shreveport and get something to eat.

Around 4:30 Lena was trying on different outfits. She did not know what would look business-like yet casual and fitting for a bar, a vampire-bar. In the end she decided on a red chemise, tight black pants and a pair of black leather heels.

The bar was what she imagined, vampires and humans together, dancing, at the bar, and doing what vampires and humans would do together. And then she saw him, the most gorgeous guy ever. A beautiful face with piercing blue eyes and blond hair that just touches his shoulders, his strong, muscular shoulders men would kill for. And then his tight blank tank top he was wearing that was a little too tight but Lena liked it because it defined his muscles. Lena could not stop staring at him, all six foot four of him. As she looked up from checking out his body she realized that he was staring at her too.


End file.
